Heaven's Touch
by Resotii
Summary: Losing his father, Flash was never the same but an unexpected encounter might just be enough to help him to live again. FlashShimmer fanfic (somewhat AU)
1. Chapter 1

Heaven's Touch – Chapter 1  
An Equestria Girls FlashShimmer Fanfiction

A/N: This story is somewhat of an AU based on and inspired by a movie directed by Mark Waters called Just Like Heaven (2005) but is mostly very much like my view of Equestria Girls.

"Sunset, wake up!"

Sunset Shimmer jumped, bolting up from her desk.

"I-I'm awake!" She said quickly but she was still a little out of it.

"Class is over…"

"Oh."

"Don't tell me..." Her best friend, Applejack, who had woken her up exclaimed. "You stayed up all night studying again, didn't you?"

"No." Sunset said bluntly, which earned her a doubtful look. "Okay, _maybe_."

"Sunset." Applejack said firmly.

"Yes." Sunset sighed, sinking in her seat.

"You _really_ need to stop doing that…" Applejack told her consolingly.

"That's not going to get me into my first choice of college." Sunset replied in a serious tone.

"Sunset, we don't graduate for _two_ more years. You have plenty of time to prepare. Don't you think you're over thinkin' things _just_ a little bit?" Applejack asked her.

Sunset gathered her books from her desk, wiping some drool from the side of her mouth and standing up to leave, with a confident smile, she said. "Can never start too early, right?"

She started heading out of the classroom but Applejack stopped her. "Sunset, wait!"

Sunset stopped short, turning around to look at Applejack. "What?"

"Ah know you hate when I do this but I…. um… set you up with another blind date." Applejack said uneasily.

"Applejack!" Sunset sighed exasperatedly. "I've told you already… I don't have _time_ for dating… or a boyfriend for that matter."

"Ah know, Ah know…" Applejack replied. "But I still say that if you had a boyfriend, you'd probably be less agro about this college thing. Ah… Ah just want you to be happy, Sunset."

"I am happy."

Applejack gave her a genuine look of concern. "Sunset, you _can't_ seriously believe that."

"I… I do." She told her but she sounded unsure about it.

"Ah'm telling you this because Ah'm your best friend and Ah care about you…" Applejack said compassionately, putting her hands on Sunset's shoulder. "By focusing on this college thing, you're missing out on living your life to the fullest. And life is short."

Sunset opened her mouth to say something but no words came and she just looked away. She knew Applejack was right.

"Just… Just something to think about." Applejack continued, giving her a kindhearted smile and a friendly punch in the shoulder.

Sunset sighed half-heartedly but still didn't say anything.

Applejack checked her phone. "Oh! I gotta go. I promised Pinkie Pie Ah'd cover her shift at Sugarcube Café while she was away on vacation with Twilight and her family." With a quick wave, she headed out of the classroom but poked her head back in to say one last thing. "Ah care about you, Sunset. Don't take this college thing so seriously because along the way, you'll be missing out on your own life."

Sunset lingered in the classroom for a bit after Applejack finally left. Thinking over it more, Applejack was completely right. She spent so much time studying to prepare for the college she so desperately wanted to get into but because of it, she spent most of her free time alone, cooped up in her room, always looking at books or researching on her laptop. She had a decent number of friends but they kind of drifted away and Applejack was really the only one who stuck around but for how long? It was only a matter of time till she would drift away as well.

Gripping her books tightly to her chest, she heading out of the classroom as well and out of the school to go home. She was very deep in thought as she walked, not really paying much attention to what was going on around her.

"Watch out! I can't stop!" A voice warned.

It was a boy who was about the same age as Sunset and he was riding a motor scooter. His brakes seemed to have stopped working and he couldn't control his scooter. It didn't help that he was panicking like crazy.

Apparently Sunset didn't hear his warning and once she saw him coming towards her, it was too late. Him and his scooter collided right into her, knocking her flat on her back with a deafening thud.

The collision allowed the boy to finally stop though. He jumped off his motor scooter and ran towards Sunset's side immediately.

"Oh, man!" He exclaimed. "Are you okay?!"

But Sunset was completely unconscious. He tried to shake her but that didn't do anything. He feared for the worst and went to check her pulse. It was there but she was definitely out cold.

"This is bad!" He screamed, feeling terrible that he was the reason she was hurt. "I-I need to call an ambulance!"


	2. Chapter 2

Heaven's Touch – Chapter 2

"Hey, Flash, wanna shoot some hoops?" A girl with rainbow-colored hair asked him.

She was holding a basketball under her arm.

"No thanks." Flash replied, not even looking up from the notebook he was doodling in.

The girl sighed in slight annoyance. "C'mon, Flash, it's bad enough that you're taking an indefinite break from our basketball team but now… now you're no fun."

Flash Sentry finally looked up from his notebook. "I'm sorry, Rainbow Dash…I… just have a lot on my mind right now..."

"Right now?" Rainbow Dash questioned. "More like _all the time_."

Flash frowned dejectedly but didn't say anything.

Rainbow Dash immediately felt bad for what she said and sighed compassionately, sitting next to him. "Flash, I know you're still hurting about your dad. I…. I get that but don't you think he'd want you to be happy?"

"Happy?" Flash sounded a little offended. "Be happy that he's gone?"

"T-That's not what I meant. I mean, you'll always miss him but… I'm sure he would have wanted you to continue living your life." Rainbow Dash explained.

Flash starting scribbling in his notebook again and he looked like he was fighting to urge to cry.

"Flash…" Rainbow Dash coaxed, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I know that his death was really hard on you but you shouldn't beat yourself up about it."

"I'm not!" Flash suddenly shouted, standing up. "And I wish people would just leave me alone about it!"

He then stuffed his notebook into his backpack and stormed off. Rainbow Dash was a little taken aback by his outburst, watching him walk off with wide eyes.

After a moment, she sighed and said under her breath. "Poor guy…"

Flash Sentry rushed up to his room as soon as he came home. Closing his door somewhat forcefully, he threw his backpack across the room. It hit the wall with a loud slam. He then leaped onto his bed, burying his face into his pillow and screaming into it. He stayed like this for a moment but flipped over onto his back because he needed to breathe. He had tears in his eyes though and looked incredibly frustrated.

Wiping his eyes, he looked over to his bedside table where a picture frame stood that held a picture of him and his dad at one of Flash Sentry's basketball games.

He reached over and picked it up, staring at it more closely, a fragile smile spread across his face and a tear fell down his face but he quickly wiped it away.

His door opened with a subtle creak.

"You okay…?" It was his mother.

"Y-yeah." Flash said softly, sighing deeply.

His mom sat onto his bed, putting a caring hand on her son's leg.

"I know you were very close to your father so I can see how hard this is for you."

Flash's eyes filled with tears again but this time he didn't wipe them away when they started to fall.

After a moment, Flash said, his voice breaking. "I… I still can't believe he's gone."

His mom looked to be fighting off tears herself but trying to stay strong, she replied. "I know."

Flash suddenly threw his arms around his mom, starting to sob. She held him close in return, tears forming in her eyes.

The next day, Flash had a hard time waking up for school and was almost late but finally got out of bed about fifteen minutes before he had to head out to catch the bus. Sluggishly getting ready, he managed to get to the bus stop right as the bus was pulling to the curb.

When he got onto the bus, Rainbow Dash waved at him and went over to sit next to her.

"Whoa, are you okay?" She asked, now that she had a better look at him. "You look like you didn't sleep at all last night."

"I didn't sleep much, that's for sure." Flash replied, rubbing his eyes a bit.

"I won't pry." Rainbow Dash said quickly.

"Yeah, it was about my dad again…" Flash sighed. "I just can't shake feeling so lost without him."

"It's okay that you miss him, Flash." Rainbow said caringly. "Just don't let it take over your life." She added, giving him a friendly punch in the shoulder.

Flash managed to give her a weak smile but didn't say anything back.

The school day seemed to drag on forever but Flash was finally home. Sighing, he went into the bathroom and was about to unzip is fly to pee when he heard a scream.

"Don't even dare!" A voice he didn't recognize exclaimed.

Flash zipped his pants back up and turned to the source of the voice with a jolt. It was a girl. She had wavy red and blonde hair and was covering her eyes, looking extremely mortified.

Flash blushed a deep red. "W-Who are you?! What are you doing in my house!?"

"I don't know!" The girl shot back, still covering her eyes. "I don't know what's going on!"

"Just…!" Flash breathed, shutting his own eyes out of embarrassment. "Just please leave!" He added, pointing to the door.

But there was silence. He opened his eyes and the girl was no longer in the spot he saw her. This confused him a bit because he didn't hear her leave or the door shut behind her for that matter. Flash went over to the sink and splashed some cold water on his face.

"I'm losing my mind…" He told himself as he wiped his face with a towel.

Flash thought to tell his mom about this weird encounter but he quickly decided against it. The last thing he needed was for his mom to worry about him. Maybe the fact he wasn't getting much sleep lately was starting to make him a bit delusional. But the girl he saw… she seemed so real. Part of him had this feeling that it wasn't just a hallucination.

Flash decided that he had to tell _someone_ so he talked to Rainbow Dash about it the next day.

"There was a girl in my house yesterday." He got right to it as soon as he sat down across from Rainbow Dash at lunch.

"That's great!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "You're finally starting to live again!"

"What…What do you mean?" Flash was extremely confused.

"You're starting to date again." Rainbow Dash told him. "If that's not a sign you're feeling like yourself again, I don't know what is!"

Flash sighed, shaking his head. "You don't understand, Rainbow Dash. This girl… this girl appeared in my bathroom and then she wasn't there."

"O-kay…" Rainbow Dash said skeptically. "You're making absolutely no sense."

"I know it sounds crazy but you _have_ to believe me." Flash replied in exasperation.

"I'll try." Rainbow Dash sighed. "What did she look like?"

"I… I didn't really get a good look at her but she had blonde and red hair."

"Not much to go off."

"Yeah, I know."

"Well, if you see her again… maybe you'll be able to get a better look at her."

"To be honest, I don't think I _want_ to see her again."

"Don't blame you there. Wouldn't want people to label you as insane now, would you?" Rainbow Dash asked with a teasing wink.

"Haha, very funny." Flash replied with an amused smile.

"Maybe this is a shot in the dark but I think seeing that girl has helped you out of your slump a little bit." Rainbow Dash pointed out.

"Yeah, maybe."

Days went by and Flash hadn't seen the girl again and he was beginning to think that she had just been a hallucination after all but why would he hallucinate a girl like her of all things? No doubt about it, he was convinced that she was real.

Also, he believed that Rainbow Dash was right. Somehow seeing her around was affecting him in a positive way so he wanted to see her again.

One evening, Flash was sitting on his bed with his laptop, browsing the internet. He decided to do an internet search about what happened but he didn't quite know what he was going to search. He sat there pondering for a while when suddenly…

"What are you doing?" A voice questioned.

Flash nearly jumped out of his skin but held back from screaming.

"S-Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." It was her again, sitting right next to him.

Flash looked scared for a minute but gained his composure pretty quickly. Something about her seemed familiar. Like he had seen her around school. He found himself blushing for some reason.

"Hi." Flash said dumbly.

The girl couldn't help chuckling slightly. "Hey."

"Um, hi." Flash said again, shutting his laptop.

"You said that already…" The girl replied, amusement in her voice.

"I'm Flash Sentry. Who are you?"

"I…I think… I'm… Sunset Shimmer?" She told him but she sounded unsure of herself.

That name rang a bell for him right away. Sunset Shimmer. She _did_ go to his school. He remembered seeing her around campus but she always kept to herself so he never thought to approach her.

"What… what happened to you?" Flash asked her.

"I-I don't know." Sunset replied, sounding close to tears.

"Don't cry…" Flash said comfortingly, making a move to put a hand on her shoulder but it went right through. He gasped silently, pulling his hand back.

"I don't know what's happening to me!" Sunset exclaimed, starting to sob and shortly after this she disappeared right in front of Flash's eyes.

Flash sat there staring at the place she was, mortified and feeling distraught. He wanted to do something to help her. He had to.


	3. Chapter 3

Heaven's Touch – Chapter 3

The next day on the bus ride to school, Flash Sentry decided to ask Rainbow Dash if she knew anything about Sunset Shimmer.

"Sunset Shimmer?" Rainbow Dash questioned. "Well, the name sounds _a little_ familiar…"

"She had wavy red and blonde hair." Flash Sentry told her, hoping that would jog her memory.

And it did. "Oh, her! She's Applejack's best friend. Applejack's the captain of the girls' softball team."

"Do you know anything else about Sunset?" Flash asked.

"Why?" Rainbow Dash replied then a smirk quickly crossed her face. "Wait a minute… you're crushing on her, aren't you?"

"No!" Flash replied, bluntly but found himself blushing deeply. "I-I…it's just… she's the girl I've been seeing around." He added in a quiet voice.

"Wait, what?" Rainbow Dash gaped.

"Yeah." Was all Flash said in response.

There was a brief silence between them. All that could be heard was the engine of the bus.

Then Rainbow Dash gasped which made Flash Sentry jump. "Applejack's been telling me that she's been off her game in softball lately because something bad happened in her life. That might have something to do with Sunset!"

"We _need_ to talk to Applejack then!" Flash replied hastily, shaking Rainbow Dash by her shoulders.

Rainbow Dash broke away from his grasp, exclaiming. "Whoa, dude, what is going on with you?"

"Sunset Shimmer is the girl I've been _seeing_!"

"Really?" Rainbow Dash questioned, blinking in amazement.

"Yes! I need to know what happened to Sunset Shimmer!"

"Why are you acting so agro over this?"

Flash suddenly grew really timid, sinking down in the bus seat a bit. "I… well…"

Rainbow Dash smirked knowingly. "I see now… you're in loooove."

"That's a lie!" Flask replied quickly but after a second, he sighed. "Fine, m-maybe I am. I… she just sounded so helpless that last time I saw her. I just… I just want to help her."

"Do you realize what could happen if you told other people about this though? They'd think you're a nutcase."

"Let them. I can't just sit here doing nothing. She needs my help and I intend to help her." Flash explained confidently.

"I get it." Rainbow Dash told him with a reassuring smile. "If you're so determined about this, I'll help you. You're my best friend after all. I have a class with Applejack, I'll run it by her when I see her."

"Thanks, RD." Flash grinned.

"Wow, a real smile!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed with mock surprise. "Haven't seen one of those in ages!"

"Shut up." Flash said in amusement, giving her a playful punch in the arm.

The next day it was a free period in the class that Applejack and Rainbow Dash had together, which gave Rainbow Dash the perfect opportunity to ask Applejack about Sunset Shimmer.

"So what happened to Sunset Shimmer?" Rainbow Dash didn't waste any time getting to the point.

Applejack was a little taken aback by this question but sighed a bit after a moment. "Ah… Ah don't want to talk about it." She looked really upset.

Rainbow Dash instantly felt bad for asking. There a silence between them after this but then Applejack sighed again and said. "T-There was an accident and now she's in the hospital… i-i-in a coma."

"I'm sorry."

"No. It's okay. Why'd you want to know?" Applejack told her with a reassuring sigh.

"Well, my friend Flash Sentry ha-" Rainbow Dash started but Applejack interrupted her.

"Wait, did you say Flash Sentry?" She asked, suddenly surprised.

"Yeah, why?"

"That's the guy Ah set Sunset on a blind date with!" Applejack exclaimed but her face fell a bit and she continued. "… but she turned it down like every blind date Ah've set her up on… Ah was just tryin' to help her."

"I know this is going to sound really crazy but Flash has been seeing Sunset around… like as a spirit or something." Rainbow Dash said uneasily.

"Really?" Applejack replied, blinking rapidly but it seemed more like she was doing it to stop herself from crying.

"Wait, you actually believe me?"

"Yeah, actually. Ah don't know why but a part of me strongly feels like what you're saying is the truth."

Things got a little quiet after Applejack said this.

"So where do we go from here?" Rainbow Dash asked awkwardly to break the silence.

"Well…" Applejack said thoughtfully. "Ah'm going to visit her after school. I guess you and Flash can come along."

"Sounds good." Rainbow Dash replied with a quick nod.

Right after school they all took the public bus to Pegasiton Hospital. Flash was staring out the window intently to keep calm.

"Flash, you okay?" Rainbow Dash asked him, nudging him slightly.

"Y-yeah." Flash breathed. "Just a little nervous."

"Don't sweat it, dude." Rainbow Dash encouraged.

"I'll try." Flash replied, managing a smile.

Once they got there, Applejack approached the front counter, looking slightly flustered.

"H-Hey, Rarity." She said to the receptionist.

"Hi, Applejack." Rarity smiled in a slightly flirtatious tone. "Here to see Sunset Shimmer?"

"Yeah." Applejack nodded, staring at her in admiration.

"Okay. You can head over to her room." She replied. "See you later, darling…" She added, winking at Applejack.

Applejack blushed. "See ya, Rares."

Rainbow Dash chuckled a bit at this exchange but as they headed to Sunset's hospital room, her eyes widened in fear. Gasping, she quickly hid behind Flash Sentry.

"What's wrong?" Flash asked her.

"That's Fluttershy!" She whispered hoarsely, gesturing toward a girl dressed in a nurse uniform who seemed to be waiting to open Sunset's room for them.

"What about her?"

"I have a _huge_ crush on her!" She told him in a panic. "I _always_ get super nervous when she's around!"

Flash had to stifle a laugh.

"It's _not_ funny." She said glaring at him.

"Sorry, sorry. But look, I'm nervous too. Don't sweat it, dude." Flash told her, repeating what she had told him.

Rainbow Dash moved away from Flash and taking a deep breath, she said. "You're right."'

"Hey, Applejack." Fluttershy beamed when they all came up to her.

"Hi, Fluttershy." Applejack smiled. "Sunset doing any better today?"

Fluttershy's face fell a little bit. "Still the same as last time… the good news is she's stable at least."

There was a brief silence then Fluttershy noticed that Rainbow Dash was staring at her. Rainbow Dash looked away quickly, her face turning a deep shade of red. Fluttershy started to giggle a bit and Applejack couldn't help smiling knowingly.

"I'll let you into her room." Fluttershy said, sliding the pass key, and holding the door open for them. "Have a nice visit." She continued, walking off.

"What was _that_ all about?" Applejack questioned in amusement to Rainbow Dash when Fluttershy was out of ear shot.

"W-What was what all about?" Rainbow Dash replied uneasily, trying to act casual.

"Nice try, Rainbow Dash, but Ah see right through you. You're in love with Fluttershy, aren't you?" Applejack said smugly.

"No!" Rainbow Dash said quickly.

"She totally is." Flash smirked bluntly.

"Flash!" Rainbow Dash piped, her face turning red all over again.

Applejack laughed lightly.

"What about you?" Rainbow Dash asked defensively.

"What _about_ me?" Applejack didn't like where this was going.

"You and Rarity…" Rainbow Dash told her with a teasing tone.

It was Applejack's turn to blush like crazy. "She's my girlfriend. What of it?" She said somewhat under her breath.

Rainbow Dash just smiled smugly in response.

"Flash, you should go in first." Applejack explained nodding towards the door.

Flash gulped nervously, taking a deep breath.


	4. Chapter 4

Heaven's Touch – Chapter 4

Flash was still standing there, outside of the hospital room.

"C'mon, Flash, it's now or never." Rainbow Dash encouraged.

Flash took a deep breath and walked into the room but his eyes were closed tightly and he only took a few small steps into the room.

Rainbow Dash and Applejack exchanged looks of amusement and shoved him more into the room.

"Open your eyes, dude." Rainbow Dash laughed.

Taking another deep breath, Flash Sentry opened his eyes slowly but he instantly felt overwhelmed with mixed emotions. He was relieved to see that Sunset Shimmer was alive, this was proof that she was in fact not a hallucination, but he was also heartbroken that she was unconscious and attached to a life support machine. He could vaguely see her facial features from under her face mask but she was very pale. The sight of this was enough to make him cry.

Applejack sighed deeply. "It…It's always hard visiting her but Ah have high hopes she'll be okay…" She explained her voice faltering a bit.

Rainbow Dash put a hand on Applejack's shoulder caringly, giving her a reassuring smile.

Suddenly, Sunset's life support machine started to act up, making a strange shrill beeping sound.

"What's going on!?" Applejack exclaimed in a panic.

Soon after she said this, Fluttershy rushed into the room. Applejack ran over to her, looking extremely scared. "Fluttershy, what's happening?!"

"I don't know!" She replied, feeling just as scared as Applejack. "T-This hasn't happened before!"

She was examining the machine frantically and then she stopped, her face turning ominous. "Her organs are failing. We're losing her." She said in shock.

"NO!" Flash shouted in protest and started to bolt towards her bed.

Rainbow Dash and Applejack tried to stop him but they were too slow. Flash made it over to Sunset and moving her face mask away, he kissed her on the lips. Rainbow Dash and Applejack gasped not sure what to think of the situation.

Flash backed away slowly, not sure of what had just happened either. "I'm… sorry. I shouldn't ha-"

"Look!" Rainbow Dash piped, pointing at the machine.

"It's running normally again. Thank goodness." Fluttershy said in relief.

Then something miraculous happened, Sunset Shimmer's eyes opened. Wincing a bit, she let out a soft cough.

"S…Sunset?" Applejack said coming closer to her, overwhelmed with relief.

Sunset Shimmer tried to sit up but she was too weak. But with a subtle smile, she said softly. "I… I think I bumped my head."

Applejack couldn't help laughing a bit, tears started forming in her eyes and she leaned down to gently hug her. "Oh, Sunset… you're okay… Ah thought… Ah thought Ah was going to lose you." She continued emotionally.

Flash was just standing nearby awkwardly, feeling a bit out of place. Applejack caught his eyes and gave him an encouraging smile and mouthed. "Thank you."

Flash smiled back with a nod. Applejack beckoned him over. Flash felt a little hesitant but came closer anyway.

"Sunset, this is Flash Sentry." Applejack explained to Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset looked over at him, a subtle confused expression on her face.

Flash was having a hard time maintaining eye contact with her, he wasn't sure if she felt him kiss her but all he knew was his heart was beating a mile a minute. He felt like he was going to pass out. He could feel her staring at him but he just couldn't bring himself to look at her.

"Flash, you okay?" Rainbow Dash asked him.

Flash got a little startled and stumbling upon his words, he replied. "I-uh-I'm-fuh-fine. I'm good. N-Never better."

Sunset giggled lightly and she was blushing slightly. "Thanks, Flash."

Flash was confused by this. Why was she thanking him? But then he remembered… he had kissed her and somehow that was enough to revive her. Maybe that meant she felt the kiss after all and this just made Flash flustered all over again. Scratching the back of his neck, he said. "Y-yeah."

Rainbow Dash and Applejack exchanged knowing smiles.

"I need to alert the doctors that Sunset has woken up from her coma." Fluttershy explained. "This is great news."

As she headed out the room, she winked at Rainbow Dash, causing her to blush heavily with a flustered smile. Applejack chuckled at this.

"Not funny." Rainbow Dash said through her teeth, nudging her in the arm.

"Just ask her out already." Applejack urged.

"Shut up!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, her face still crimson red.

"Flash, cou…could you come closer…?" Sunset asked softly.

"Whaa…huh?!" Flash replied, turning so red you'd think he'd pass out.

"Go on." Applejack exclaimed teasingly.

"I…uh…" Flash faltered.

Gulping nervously, he leaned toward Sunset again but much to his surprise, she reached her arms out and pulled him close, planting her lips against his lovingly. Flash's eyes widened a bit but he didn't move away.

Applejack laughed slightly. "Well, if that ain't true love Ah don't know what is." She crossing her arms with a quick nod of approval.

The End


End file.
